Mystery Solved
by Winter Lady
Summary: Commander Shepard receives an invitation to a private meeting with the Asari Councilor, neither realizes how much will be shared. FemShep Liara
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at a FanFict – so I'd really appreciate feedback. Honesty appreciated!_

_Here's the standard disclaimer – all characters belong to Bioware – thanks for letting me borrow them for a bit._

Chapter 1

Commander Terran Shepard anxiously donned her full dress uniform and quickly glanced in the mirror at her haggard expression. After all the reports, debriefings and ceremonies following their victory, the last thing she wanted to do was meet privately with the Asari High Councilor, Shi'ara. But that was also a request the tired commander could not refuse.

On her way to the patched up Citadel Tower, Shepard had to dodge work crews determinedly repairing walkways and bridges. There was much work to do in rebuilding the damaged Citadel and this time, it would have to be done without the Keepers, all of whom had been unceremoniously destroyed.

That had been her first task, quickly completed. Chorban and Jahleed had been most helpful with that – their detailed data on the Keepers had made their location and destruction that much easier. Shepard was glad that she had assisted their effort early on, that work had proved very beneficial in the end. No longer would the enigmatic workers be able to activate the Citadel relays or assist the Reapers in any way.

Arriving at the Councilor's chambers, Shepard's unease increased. She could not think of any reason for this unexpected request.

"Oh, well" she thought, "there's only one way to find out."

The door was answered by a diminutive servant who escorted her into a comfortable lounge area and quietly retreated.

"Commander Shepard," a soft, yet firm voice echoed from the hallway,

"I fully appreciate your coming to see me, especially on such short notice." The Asari Council Seat was tall and slender as were many of her species, with a commanding air that almost demanded respect.

"Please, make yourself comfortable, I do have a rather unusual request."

"Great," Shepard thought, "another search and find mission – just what I need right now." She quickly started of thinking of creative ways to decline.

"I trust in your discretion in this matter," the Asari tentatively began, seemingly choosing her words with great care.

"I have read all your reports and have found them to be most informative. However, I wish to hear of your mission on Noveria in more detail, particularly of your conflict with Matriarch Benezia." Again, the Councilor hesitated, then seemed to come to a decision.

"Benezia was close friend and I knew her well" Shi'ara started, "I do not understand how she could have betrayed us." The words came out as a quiet plea, the Councilor's eyes downcast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, Councilor," Shepard replied, "but the story is in my report, I'm not sure how much more I can add." Seeing the dejection in the Asari's demeanor, Shepard continued.

"Maybe there is something.."

"Forgive me if I don't understand your species' mind talents that well, but isn't there a way for you to share my memories?" Shepard thought back to the times that Liara was able to help her sort out the Prothean images.

Shi'ara stood up and looked at Shepard. "Commander, do you know what you're offering?" "The sharing of memories is most personal."

"I have nothing to hide, Councilor," Shepard stated, "If it helps…" She stood and faced the Asari.

Shi'ara's eyes pierced hers, pupils dilating until only black was visible. "Relax, Commander. Embrace eternity." After countless experiences with Liara, releasing her mind was second nature. The familiar Asari joining took over Shepard's consciousness.

Shepard was back on Noveria, about to enter the Rift Lab, Liara and Wrex at her side. There was a gasp somewhere in her head as she looked at T'Soni. Her awareness was hazy, almost dreamlike. She stepped through the door and faced Benezia.

The memory flashed in and out, Asari Commandos, Geth, Benezia's final words, the Rachni queen. Then, more memories flashed by, a young laughing Benezia, a small Asari sleeping, a soft voice murmuring "Little Wing," tears, a desperate sense of longing.

As Shi'ara's chambers came crashing back into focus, Shepard was aware of the Councilor slumping to the floor. The Commander managed to intercept her fall and direct the dazed Asari to one of the couches. As Shepard looked into the Councilor's eyes, her soul's resemblance to Liara's could not be missed and it all clicked into place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Councilor's face held a pained, bewildered look. "Liara," she gently murmured.

"I don't understand," she said, glancing Shepard's way, her voice returning to its more serene tone.

"I did not anticipate your experience with the Asari ways; perhaps you too have a secret or two to share." The Councilor's comments held only sadness, far from the challenge Shepard expected.

"Commander, I'm afraid that you now have me at a disadvantage. Please don't pretend otherwise." The Asari had a faraway look in her eyes, resignation in the set of her jaw.

"Benezia was most headstrong for an Asari; she would be denied nothing that she set her mind to." Shi'ara, with her deepest secret exposed, tried to explain to the waiting Spectre.

"She also had no love for the other species of the galaxy and believed the Asari were too accommodating with other races."

"So strong were her beliefs, that her followers became many. She always wanted what was best for Asari and many joined her in that view. "

"Benezia and I were always close when we were younger but she took my acceptance of the appointment to the Council as an act of abandonment. My focus on all the good of all species was not in line with her ideals. Years went by with only passing contact between us."

"Then she came to the Citadel to speak to the Council of some Asari trade concerns which were quickly resolved. Behind closed doors, the years fell away and our joining was most memorable. Again, Benezia was not to be denied."

"We agreed that it would not be widely accepted if our daughter's parentage was known. When she came of age, Benezia would enlighten her and let her make her own decision. Since Liara never attempted to make any contact, I believe that decision was all too clear."

"Liara struggled with the expectations that went with being a leading Matriarch's daughter, I guess adding a High Councilor to that mix was out of the question."

Shi'ara's eyes again clouded with sadness and she looked away, not seeing Shepard's look of complete disbelief.

"You can't be serious! You never tried to speak to her?" The Commander said sharply.

"Liara never knew!"

The Asari spun around, her expression of absolute distress clear to be read. Then she dropped her head into her hands and whispered "By the Goddess, what have I done…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Doctor Liara T'Soni stood in front of the full-length window looking out over the courtyard of the Citadel Tower. After four months of frantic activity, this area was one of the first to be restored. Being the daughter of a Matriarch had its advantages, one being this penthouse apartment in the center of the Citadel. Its sharp lines and bold colors perfectly reflected Benezia's character.

It was only with sadness that she thought of her mother now. That, mingled with regret. There were so many questions that were never answered and many more that she had never asked. How different they were. Benezia, an indomitable driving force, always seeking to gather others with whom to share her vision. Liara, on the other hand, was quietly thoughtful, preferring solitude and research. Well, that's how she used to be, in the time before Therum.

The past months had been a blur. An introverted scientist caught in the whirlwind of events. Liara knew she should be preparing for the tomorrow's Council session, but she couldn't stop thinking about one particular Spectre. She was often distracted now; her thoughts seem to have a will of their own and refused at times to cooperate. Shepard had petitioned for a return to Ilos, sure that the search for the Reapers should begin there. Liara hoped that her knowledge of the Protheans would make her invaluable to the team and would earn her an invitation. She didn't even want to think of the alternative, for being alone was no longer where she cared to be. She smiled as she thought of their first journey to Ilos, reliving that memory yet once again. It was so much easier now, that the outcome of that voyage was in the past. But the future now called and she wanted to be a part of it.

Liara turned away from the window glancing toward the elaborate elevator door. She had sent Shepard a message through Joker, just a location and a security code. Liara could just picture his rolling eyes and pointed jibes as he passed along her note. Would the Commander be able to get away or even want to come? So many more questions. So few answers. Turning back, she gazed at the Council platform, trying to concentrate on the deliberations that would take place. Decisions would be made and assignments given. Shepard would begin her quest. Liara tried to focus, but again, her thoughts betrayed her and drifted off. Soon maybe, some answers. At least the waiting would be at an end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Shepard turned to look out the window, giving the Councilor time with her thoughts. Her own mind was in a whirl, trying to sort out all the memories that the Asari had inadvertently shared. She knew one thing was sure, there were going to be some very interesting conversations with Liara.

"So, Commander, what's next?" came a quiet inquiry. Shi'ara's face was composed, the years of diplomatic experience taking over. Only the slight hesitation in her voice betrayed her true emotions.

"Seems pretty simple to me, " the spectre responded. "Now you tell her."

Shepard had to stifle the smile that threatened when she saw the look that crossed the councilor's face. The horror and fear that briefly flashed there was almost absolute.

"It's OK," the commander continued, "I'm sure she won't bite."

That seemed to ease the tension. A calm once again took over and Shi'ara's eyes now held a resigned, yet determined look. She rose and called for her servant, quietly giving instructions.

"Very well, Commander," the councilor directed. "Lead on."

Shepard was glad that Benezia's apartment was not far. She caught herself. Guess I'll have to stop thinking of it as Benezia's, she thought. But the penthouse chambers did not reflect anything of Liara. Well, maybe that would change over time, if Liara ever stayed there long enough to make it matter.

They walked in silence, Shi'ara lost in her thoughts and the spectre seeing no reason to intrude. Before long, they were standing in front of the private elevator door. Shepard reached to key in the security code, but the Asari cut her off and placed her hand on the security pad. The door swished open.

"Perhaps you should request that she update the security," the councilor suggested.

The commander quickly agreed, caught off guard at the blatant reminder of Shi'ara's relationship with Benezia.

It seemed like she spent half her time at the Citadel on elevators, Shepard thought to herself. And this time, she didn't have her crew behind her with their amusing banter. After and eternity of passing lights, the ride came to an end and the door whooshed open.

"Ready, Councilor?" Shepard inquired, noticing the Asari's hesitation on exiting the elevator?

"No, but I'm here. Please, after you," came the strained response.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Though waiting for what seemed an endless span of time, when the elevator finally came to life, Liara jumped at the intrusion the sound made on her thoughts. She was dressed in a simple, traditional Asari dress, a far cry from the academic uniform that had become her standard. It was strange, she never before was concerned with what to wear, though today, that decision seemed most monumental.

The doors to the elevator opened, but for a moment, no one stepped in. Liara began to experience a sinking feeling which deepened as the spectre walked into the room. Shepard was distracted, glancing behind herself, but Liara's view of the elevator was blocked.

Hurrying to the entrance, Liara stopped when she saw the Asari High Councilor accompanying the spectre. Liara knew Shi'ara only by reputation and she had never heard of her paying any social visits. Her thoughts were of the worst - that her petition had been denied and she would not be permitted to join the Ilos expedition. A rejection so definitive that the decision was delivered in person.

As her gaze darted between the two, she caught Shepard's eye and noticed a flicker of amusement behind the commander's stoic expression.

"May we come in?" The councilor requested formally.

"Of course," Liara quickly responded, chiding herself for a lack of basic manners.

"Please sit, may I offer you some refreshment?" Liara found herself in the unfamiliar role of host, thinking quickly of her meager supplies and hoping for a negative response. She had not anticipated entertaining any guests. The only visitor she had expected should have received a much different greeting.

The councilor gracefully took a seat with her back to the windows, hesitating briefly as she glanced at the familiar view. Looking very apprehensive, almost uncomfortable, Shepard excused herself to another room, mumbling something unintelligible. Subtle as always, Liara thought fondly, as she sat down opposite the older Asari. Clearly the spectre did not want to be a part of this conversation. Liara's curiosity overcame her sense of dread and she turned her whole attention to the Asari councilor.

"Liara," she began, in a most hesitant voice, "I wish to share a story with you."

Shepard watched the pair in quiet conversation. She knew she should allow them their private exchange, but the spectre just couldn't seem to break away and continued to bear silent witness. As she stood there, Shepard took in the details of Liara's face, the grace of her folded hands, the fall of silken fabric across her supple frame.

As Shi'ara's hushed tones ended, Liara put her face in her hands and started to sob. The older Asari quickly covered the distance between them and took her daughter into her arms comforting her tears.

Shepard took leave of the scene, moving toward the back of the apartment and quietly closed the door. At that moment, she questioned her handling of the situation. Maybe she should have let Shi'ara come when she was ready. The Asari preferred thought to action, probably a consequence of their extended life spans. Perhaps she should have waited. The sound of the elevator's muted tone woke her from her reverie.

Shepard returned to find Liara in semi darkness, gazing out the window. Her cream colored dress had an ethereal glow in the soft light, hypnotic in its allure.

"Li," the spectre called in a hushed tone as she crossed the room, "Are you alright?" Not able to resist any longer, Shepard's arms circled the Asari, relishing the feel of the soft material over lithe body.

"It is a wonderful discovery," Liara responded, still gazing out at the courtyard's muted lights. "But it is too new right now; I need time to process all the information." The young Asari turned toward the specter, a happy twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, Shepard, "she said softly, "any more surprises for me?"

"Hmm," came a husky response, as their lips drew closer.

"I'm sure I can think of something."

_

* * *

__Author's Note:_

_I refrained from using "Liara, I am your father." though it was very tempting!_

_Reviews would be much appreciated – I have some other story ideas with this pair, but would love to hear some other suggestions. Thanks!_


End file.
